


Sunset

by reylotrash711



Series: reylotrash711's one shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Grey Jedi, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Kyber Crystals, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, background finn/poe - Freeform, balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: Rey has news. Ben has a question.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Series: reylotrash711's one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588801
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/gifts).



> Prompt fill for @Vivien:  
> A future fic in which my babies get to be happy. With or without babies, but with would be lovely. This doesn't have to be so fluffy your teeth rot, but I would like a future happy family in a canon-ish setting. Bonus points for Grey Jedi content. Give me the ending we all deserved.
> 
> A huge thank you to the amazing jyn-z-solo for being a wonderful beta reader and helping me with this oneshot!

This would work. It had to. She couldn’t wait any longer. He had to know. But she was so nervous; Would he be happy? Sad? Scared? Truth be told, she had no idea. She thought they had been ready for a while. They weren’t even married despite being together so long. On Jakku, marriage was a rare occurrence. If you found a partner, you simply moved into their shelter, helped each other scavenge, and shared food and supplies. It was a formality she only heard about when passing the older women in the village or in the holodramas Rose had shown her. 

They were already bound together in the Force, their connection stronger than ever. And yet she longed to be officially his: his partner, his  _ wife _ . On the surface, it seemed he felt the same, but he hadn’t asked her. It had been five years since Exegol, since they stood together and destroyed the Sith. They had been together ever since. Nothing could come between them.

Of course, they fought like all couples did, often disagreeing on petty and insignificant things. For how fiercely they loved each other, they still had their differences. Ben often thought he was right, that they should do things his way; sometimes he still behaved as if he were commanding First Order soldiers. Rey was more open to suggestions, taking everyone’s ideas and opinions into account; sometimes she still behaved as if she were working under his mother. They were both stubborn, refusing to admit the other was right, even when—deep down—they knew the truth. Their shouting matches would often result in each of them storming away in a fit of rage, swearing to never talk to the other again. However, it wouldn’t be long before they were rushing back to each other, wholeheartedly apologizing. The darkness and light swirling in both of them could be a source of conflict, but when they came together there was a deep sense of balance. 

Together, they formed the Order of the Grey Jedi, building a new Temple on Ben’s home planet of Chandrila and training a select few Force-sensitive students. Finn and Jannah had been their first pupils—Finn was Rey’s apprentice; Jannah was Ben’s. They were tough teachers, forcing the pair to get up every time they fell, to always be aware of what was around them, to not let their emotions blind them... but at the same time, not to cast their emotions away. Though they were all still learning—still trying to comprehend the power the Force had over the universe—Finn and Jannah had exceeded Rey and Ben’s expectations, proving they were powerful with the Force and extremely skilled Grey Jedi Knights. 

As Rey and Ben took on more students, the Temple thrived. Force-sensitives from all over the galaxy came to learn, to help Rey and Ben keep peace in the galaxy. As the Temple grew, more skilled Force-users came out of hiding, helping Rey and Ben train their younger students. It wasn’t long before the Temple was close to becoming bigger than that of the Old Republic. People’s faith in the Force had been restored, and it wasn’t long before they were well known across the galaxy. People came to be trained by these Grey Jedi who would go down in history as heroes. 

Rey smiled as she thought of her students; she had become very fond of them over the years. Whilst Ben trained the older students, helping them particularly in combat, Rey educated the youngest students, between the ages of four and seven. She taught them how wonderful the Force was, how they could manipulate it to move objects and play with the world around them. They always loved it when she would cause all the rocks around them to float up into the air, gently hovering around them. The children would look at her in wonder, in awe of the woman who stood before them. It made her dream of having her own children, starting her own family. She had known from the moment the thought came into her head that she wanted to have a family with Ben. 

He was her dyad in the Force, her other half, her soulmate. She loved him more than words could explain and never wished to part from him; that was what had made the last few weeks so difficult. Ben had been on a mission for three and a half weeks now. He was searching for kyber crystals in the Outer Rim with Finn. It wasn’t the first time they had been apart, and they still had stolen moments through their Force-bond. But this time felt so much harder, carrying the news she had learned a week earlier. 

Ben and Finn were meant to return the day before, but Rey received a transmission from Finn explaining they were a little delayed and would not be back until that evening. Rey had panicked then; Were they okay? Had the mission failed? Were they in trouble? It had taken Rose and Jannah an hour to calm her down, explaining that her hormones were probably all over the place and she was blowing things out of proportion. Rose and Jannah were the only other people who knew about Rey’s situation; they had been there when she took the test, held her hand when she learned the truth, cried with her when the reality of the situation had dawned on her.

So there she was, pacing the balcony adjacent to the bedroom she shared with Ben, wearing a long white dress that accommodated her growing stomach. She looked into the distance and up at the sky. It wouldn’t be long before the sun would begin to go down. Rey always loved the sunsets on Chandrila, watching daylight leave the planet—she just hoped that today she would be able to watch it with Ben. 

* * *

This would work. It had to. He couldn’t wait any longer. She had to know. But he was so nervous; Would she be happy? Sad? Scared? Truth be told, he had no idea. The small box he was carrying seemed to be ridiculously heavy, burning a hole in his pocket. He had always dreamed of this: asking Rey a question he never thought he’d ask anyone. Taking the box from his pocket, he opened it and smiled. He was ready, but was she? 

After searching the caves of kyber crystals for what felt like an eternity, he finally found the one that had called to him from halfway across the galaxy. It was a beautiful green, like the color of the plants Rey insisted they keep in their home. As gently as he could, he had removed it from the cave wall and set to work making it into the perfect ring for his beloved.

It had taken weeks, each night sitting in his room in the  _ Falcon _ and meditating. He called on the Force to guide him, gently breaking the kyber crystal into the perfect size. To his surprise, it broke not into two pieces, but to into three. He’d intended for the crystal to represent their bond, two halves coming together. The fact it had broken into three puzzled him greatly; there must have been a mistake. He soon put the thought aside. Instead, he focused on the ring. 

Using Haysian smelt, a rare gold from Rose’s home planet, he created the ring with only his hands and a few tools, working on it for hours on end before slipping the crystal into its setting. Finn had marveled at his work, assuring him that Rey would love it. Ben couldn’t wait to see it on her finger.

After finishing Rey’s ring, he made one for himself. It wasn’t as intricate as Rey’s, just a simple a band made from the same Haysian smelt, the kyber crystal sitting comfortably in the middle. No matter how far apart they were, they could look down at their rings and be reminded of each other. 

When he had finally finished both rings, it was the last night of their mission. They had been delayed by a day after some sticky business on Geonosis, and he was desperate to get back to Rey. As he placed Rey’s ring in the small black box, the third mysterious crystal caught his eye. He took it in hand and looked at it with great interest, wondering why the Force had split the original crystal into three and not two. He made the decision to keep the crystal, putting it onto a chain. Maybe one day he could pass it onto their children. The thought made him smile; he’d wanted to start a family with Rey for so long now. 

He often dreamt of beautiful smiles coming from a young girl. She definitely had his hair, along with his temper. Thank the stars she didn’t have his ears. Her eyes were a stunning light brown like her mother’s.  _ How he longed for that reality. _ Watching his daughter take her first steps, say her first word (which would undoubtedly be  _ Papa _ ). Chasing her through the garden, lifting her into the air and pretending to fly up into space. He would teach her everything he knew, guide her when using the Force, help her to use it for good, embracing the world around them. He’d kiss every bruise, heal every cut, wipe away every tear. One day he hoped it would all become real, and he’d have everything he’d ever dreamed of. 

Closing the ring box, he carefully placed it back in his pocket and looked out of the viewport of the  _ Falcon’s _ cockpit. He couldn’t wait to be home, to hold Rey in his arms again. Their Force connections were always brief and he couldn’t wait to be able to spend the night with her without the fear of her disappearing. 

He knew Finn was also eager to return home and see his husband again. Ben felt guilty for keeping the couple apart for so long, and had many times offered to drop Finn home early. But Finn had refused, swearing to stay by his friend’s side on his mission. That didn’t stop him from calling Poe on his commlink every night before bed. 

In a few hours, they would be back at the Temple. Ben missed his students. Although he would never admit it, he was rather attached to his pupils. Each of them had so much potential, and he loved watching them grow into powerful and balanced Force-users. Many had been wary of him at first; his reserved manner often intimidated people. But after a few weeks of training, they were able to see past it, just as Rey and their friends had. 

Rey was a far better teacher than he was. He would watch her with the younglings, seated in a circle, often with one of the youngest in her lap. The children would watch in awe when she manipulated the Force around them. They would giggle and squeal in excitement when Rey would make even her own students levitate. Soon after, they’d surround her, begging her to teach them. Rey would happily oblige. She’d spend hours with them, being a patient teacher and urging them on when they failed, encouraging them to keep trying and not to give up. 

A control beeped, snapping Ben back to reality. They were nearly there. Soon he and Rey would be reunited and he’d ask a question he had been waiting to ask for years.

* * *

When the  _ Millenium Falcon _ appeared in the distance, Rey leapt to her feet. She rushed out of the house, running down the hilly slopes, passing various students who were practising their skills. Many watched in confusion as their teacher ran barefoot, as fast as her feet could carry her through the thick green grass. 

The white fabric of her dress trailed along behind her as she ran. Her hand came to rest upon her bump protectively, slightly afraid she would lose her footing as she made her way down to the hangar bay. 

Taking a shortcut through the Temple, Rey’s heart was pounding as she ran, desperate to reach her Ben. Sliding into the office on her way, she practically shouted at Poe and Rose. “The  _ Falcon _ ’s back!” 

Poe nearly fell over his own feet as he stumbled out of his chair and followed Rey out of the office. Rose laughed. “Lovesick idiots,” she muttered under her breath. 

Rey and Poe passed countless mentors and students in the corridors, all of them quick to move out of their way as they ran. Rey was starting to run out of energy, breathing heavily—exercising whilst carrying another human being wasn’t easy. Poe took her hand in his, and gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry, they aren’t going to disappear,” he said with a laugh as they slowed down into a fast walk. Poe held onto her hand; she found it comforting to have someone to hold onto. She was nervous to see Ben again, to deliver the news that would change both their lives.

When they entered the hangar, the ramp of the  _ Falcon  _ was lowering. Rey watched as Ben ran down, followed closely behind by Finn. Poe dropped her hand and ran to his husband, pulling him into an embrace. Rey would’ve run, too, if she wasn’t so tired. Ben approached her with enthusiasm, wrapping her in his arms and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“I am never going to leave again,” said Ben, “I missed you too much.”

Rey looked up at him with wide eyes, her fingers running through his hair. 

“Oh Ben—” she said, her voice breaking as her eyes filled with tears. She was lost for words. 

“What is it my love?” Ben asked, suddenly panicked by Rey’s reaction to being reunited with him. “Has someone hurt you? Is everything okay?”

Rey chuckled as tears of pure joy ran down her cheeks. “Nothing is wrong; I’m just so happy to see you again.” 

Ben smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her lips. Rey smiled beneath the kiss, she was so glad to have him back with her once again.

Breaking away, Ben took her hand in his. 

“There’s something I need to show you,” he said gently. 

Rey raised a suspicious eyebrow, but allowed Ben to lead her out of the hangar and down onto the beach. 

In silence, they walked along the sand with their arms linked, Rey’s head resting on his shoulder. They were simply enjoying the feeling of being together again, nothing separating them. However, that didn’t stop Rey’s heart from nervously pounding against her chest as they walked. She had to tell him. But how? 

They came to a stop by the waves, the water nipping at their feet. The sun was setting on the horizon—it looked truly beautiful. 

“Rey?” 

Rey turned to see Ben looking incredibly nervous. 

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked. She watched as Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box. Rey’s breathing hitched. “Is that what I think it is?” Rey asked, her eyes filling with tears once again. Ben didn’t answer. Instead, he opened the box to reveal two rings with green crystals inside. 

“It’s what took Finn and I so long. They needed to be perfect,” Ben said quietly.

“You made them yourself?”

Ben nodded, taking the small ring from the box. Rey covered her mouth in shock when he bent down onto one knee in front of her. 

“Rey, when I first met you, I knew something inside me had changed. For the first time in my life, I had met someone who truly understood me and I was captivated by you—by your courage, your spirit, your beauty. I was trying to understand your power, and you sliced my face in half. I didn’t know what had hit me.” They both laughed before Ben continued, “I’ve made so many mistakes, but you have always been there to help me back up when I fall. I know you’ve spent your whole life searching, searching for the family you have always yearned for. And whoever you choose to be—Rey Palpatine or Rey Skywalker—you will always be my Rey of Jakku and I will always be your Ben. But today, I am asking you if we can be Rey Solo and Ben Solo until the end of our days. Rey, my love, will you marry me?” 

Ben looked up at her with hopeful eyes, his hand holding the ring up to her.

Rey began nodding her head frantically, “Yes! Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!” 

Ben slid the ring onto her finger and flew to his feet, wrapping Rey in his arms. 

“Well this kind of leads in perfectly to what I was about to tell you.” Rey said, smiling at him. She wasn’t nervous anymore; she was excited. 

“What is it?” Ben asked. 

Taking Ben’s hands, she moved them down to her stomach, carefully brushing past the layers of fabric until they were met with her small bump. Ben’s face lit up and he looked at Rey, silently asking for confirmation. Rey nodded slowly. 

“You’re going to be a father.” 

Ben looked at her in shock. 

“I’m going to be a father,” he whispered. Then his face lit up and he smiled brightly, “I’m going to be a father!” he exclaimed.

Rey laughed. “We’re going to have a baby,” she said. 

Ben lifted her into his arms, flying her around as she let out a squeal. He pressed dozens of kisses across her face, smiling uncontrollably. He was going to be a father; they were going to be a family. 

Gently placing her back onto her feet, Ben took Rey’s face in his hands. 

“I love you so much.” he said. 

Rey smiled at him. “I know,” she said, kissing him once again as they held each other in the soft orange light from the sun setting behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you enjoyed consider leaving some kudos and comments x  
> You can find me on Tumblr here: https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/


End file.
